


Only for a moment

by tearsformorguie



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Post-Pennywise (IT), alternative universe, ignorem a linha temporal aaaa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: "Enquanto esse sonho não chegava, ela sentava embaixo das arquibancadas do campo de futebol, fugindo do desconforto e do vazio que tanto a perturbava. Escondida de todos. Menos dele."Um possível momento do que poderia ser a amizade de Beverly Marsh e Stanley Barber.♦ História também publicada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e no Wattpad
Relationships: Stanley Barber/ Beverly Marsh





	Only for a moment

**“Only for a moment”**

**Tinha um cigarro entre seus dedos.** Vez ou outra ela o levava até a boca e soprava a fumaça para a esquerda. Seus olhos estavam atentos ao caderno em seu colo, suas retinas parecendo duas bolinhas de ping-pong passando pelo papel e procurando defeitos ou pequenos ajustes no que poderia ser seu primeiro desenho como estilista. 

Às vezes, quando nada e nem ninguém a perturbava, Beverly Marsh conseguia ver seu nome estampado em alguma capa de revista importante. Enquanto esse sonho não chegava, ela sentava embaixo das arquibancadas do campo de futebol, fugindo do desconforto e do vazio que tanto a perturbava. Escondida de todos. 

Menos _dele_.

\- Terminou? - Stanley Barber perguntou. Os óculos escuros estavam em seu rosto, escondendo os olhos vermelhos pelo baseado que tinha fumado não fazia pouco tempo. Beverly acenou com a cabeça, estendendo o rascunho de um traje completamente inspirado nele. - Uau, você é boa mesmo.

\- E você por acaso duvidava dos meus talentos, Barber? - perguntou ela com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto tragava mais uma vez. 

\- Longe de mim, Marsh - disse ele num tom brincalhão ao levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas. - Mas estou impressionado, sim.

\- De nada - disse ela e voltou seu olhar para o campo. Normalmente não prestava muita atenção nos outros alunos, mas um grupo em especial pareceu fixar seus olhos de uma forma quase que nostálgica e ela não entendeu o porquê. E aquele mesmo vazio de antes pareceu tomar conta dela e um nó formou-se em sua garganta. 

Sentiu Stanley sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele havia tirado seus óculos. 

Mesmo ainda com aquela sensação ruim dentro de seu peito, ela deu um esboço de um sorriso genuíno. Stanley Barber tinha aquele efeito nela: sempre tinha vontade de rir quando olhava para ele.

\- Você me lembra alguém, Barber - comentou ela, agridoce. 

Estendeu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, em uma espécie de careta. 

\- Alguém legal? - perguntou ele, prolongando a questão no ar. Bev riu.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ela. Era a verdade. Ou pelo menos uma parte dela. Beverly preferiu dizer que não sabia a dizer que não se lembrava. Sabia que soaria estranho. Tinham muitas coisas das quais ela não se lembrava, muitas sem explicação. Toda vez que o vazio ficava cada vez mais evidente diante de seus olhos, ela tinha mais certeza que era ligado às suas lembranças. - Mas tenho quase certeza que sim. 

Barber ficou alguns segundos analisando os detalhes do rosto dela e sorriu, um pouco bobo.

\- Você é meio misteriosa - disse ele e Bev acabou por rolar os olhos, dando um ombrada de leve nele. - Gosto disso em você.

Os olhos dela procuraram os dele e ela sorriu.

E talvez fosse por ela sentir algo verdadeiro com ele que ela o beijou.

Barber a olhou surpreso novamente, mas não perdeu tempo em a puxá-la para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais demorado e intenso de certa forma. Saíram de lá e andaram pela cidade em busca de tecidos para o desenho de roupa que ela tinha feito, tudo isso ao som de Bloodwitch e algumas músicas do Slowdive. 

E, por um momento, o vazio de Beverly Marsh pareceu diminuir.


End file.
